


can we take a break

by holysuh, orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Mark - Freeform, Come Swallowing, Cuddling, Fictober, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, consent is important kids, thigh riding, top yukhei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 01:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16295357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holysuh/pseuds/holysuh, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mark has to concentrate on his and yukheis bio project. yukhei has other plans





	can we take a break

**Author's Note:**

> english isnt my first language and this is also my first smut so pls dont be too rough with me

“Maaaaark,” Yukheis arms were around Mark’s waist as the younger boy was sitting on his lap, working on their group project. Mark hummed softly as he clicked his pen again, eyes fixated on his textbook.

 

“Can we take a break? I'm so tired” Yukhei exclaimed, his hands playing with marks hoodie. 

 

“You literally haven’t done anything but stare at me and squeeze my thighs, Xuxi.” Mark chuckled, writing something down once again.

 

“But you’ve been working nonstop for 3 hours. You need to take a break, baby lion” Yukhei whispered that last part in marks ear. The boy turned red and tried to focus on the project, which he really tried to succeed at, but couldn’t even give it a chance before Yukhei lifted mark off his lap, stood up and picked Mark up to take him to his bed.

 

Yukhei literally threw mark onto the bed and laid down next to him.

 

“Yukhei, I really need to go back”

 

Yukhei, however, didn't listen (what a shocker) and wrapped his arms around Mark, looking him in the eyes.

 

“You have a really tiny waist.” 

 

“And you have really nice thighs.” the younger replied.

 

Mark started laughing. 

 

“We’re supposed to do our project yet here we are thirsting over each other.” 

 

“We could do each other instead” Mark laughed a bit more after Yukhei had said that, until he realized that the older wasn't kidding.

 

“Oh. you’re serious.” 

 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to do it i was just-”

 

Mark shut Yukhei up by kissing him softly. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to take Yukheis breath away.

 

“Sorry, i-” 

 

Now it was Yukheis time to shut the younger up. This kiss was more than a brush against the lips. It was more intense, which was mostly because Yukhei was in control this time. Mark felt his heart rate increase and his body felt hotter by every second. Yukhei tasted like a mix of mint and almonds, and it made Mark feel like he was in heaven. They pulled away from each other, a string of saliva connecting their lips. 

 

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” 

 

“Oh my god Xuxi”

 

They changed their position, so Mark would now be on top of Yukhei. Mark cupped Yukheis face and they connected their lips again. Mark ran his hands through Yukheis hair and the older smirked into the kiss. Yukhei squeezed Marks ass in response. The action made Mark moan and Yukhei used the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. 

 

The kiss was heated and passionate. Yukhei pulled on the hem of Marks shirt, trying to get it off of him. Mark pulled away for a second, took off the shirt by himself and connected their lips once again. 

 

Mark felt tingles in his stomach. Yukheis lips were velvety and plump. They were as soft as clouds and Mark was falling deeper for Yukhei each second. In a couple of minutes, both of their clothes were on the floor, hair looking as messy as ever and Yukheis lips were now on Marks neck. 

 

Yukhei nibbled softly at the skin, making Mark throw his head back and let out an embarrassingly loud moan. What could he do, Marks neck was sensitive and even the slightest brush of lips made him shiver with pleasure.

 

As Yukhei was busy marking Mark up (oh my god kajsld), Mark was playing with the hem of Yukheis boxers. His hand moved downwards hesitantly and he started slightly palming Yukhei. The older boy moaned against his neck and it made Mark moan even louder. 

 

“Xu-  _ ah _ \- xuxi” Mark moaned softly, loud enough for Yukhei to hear. 

 

Yukhei started peppering Marks neck with kisses.

 

“Yes, baby lion” Mark let out an another moan at that nickname.

 

“C-can i ride your thigh?” Mark stuttered, cheeks red and hands covering his face.

 

Yukhei took Marks hands in his and kissed the boys knuckles. 

 

“In a bit, babyboy.” 

 

Yukhei placed a kiss on Marks lips and moved down to his collarbone. He sucked a trail of hickeys down Marks chest and stomach until he reached the Marks boxers. Yukhei looked at the younger, silently asking for consent. Mark nodded and bucked his hips forward as Yukhei got rid of the boxers. 

 

Yukhei took Marks dick in his hand and stroked it gently a few times, just to tease the boy. Mark whined loudly and bucked his hips up, hoping for some kind of friction. All he got in response was Yukhei shoving his hips back against the mattress.

 

“Have a bit of patience, baby”

 

The chinese boy placed his lips on Marks inner thigh, sucking a hickey on there. Mark kept whining as Yukhei teased him a bit more, sucking a few more hickeys here and there.

 

Yukhei sat up and reached for Marks arms to pull him up as well.

 

“You wanted to ride my thigh?”

 

In a matter of seconds, Mark was on yukheis lap, sucking hickeys on the taller boys collarbone.    
  


Yukheis entire body looked like it was built by the gods above. He looked absolutely amazing. Mark placed his hands on Yukhei’s chest, caressing the muscles on his body. He was achingly hard now and just sucking a hickey made him go insane.    
  


Mark pulled away from Yukheis collarbone and positioned himself on his thigh. The mere friction he got made him moan. Yukhei ruffled the boys hair, whispering a little ’you’re so cute’ in his ear.    
  


He started moving, and Yukhei couldn’t take his eyes off of Mark. The way he grinded on his thigh, the way his face glistened from the sweat, the sounds he made with every movement, the way he gripped onto Yukheis shoulders, resting his face in the crook of his neck.   
  


He was beautiful.    
  


 

“Měilì.” was the only word Yukhei managed to get out of his mouth. 

 

“Xuxi, I-I’m gonna cum”

 

And there he was, panting against Yukheis chest. Marks cum was all over the other boy’s thigh and stomach. Yukhei caressed his back.

 

Mark moved away from Yukheis embrace. He palmed the taller through his boxers. Yukhei was big. There was no denying in that. Mark slammed his lips against Yukheis.  _

 

It was a short kiss. Yukhei pulled away after a few seconds and brought his lips to Marks ear.

 

“I wouldn’t be against a blowjob right now, baby lion.” the words caught Mark off guard. He looked up at yukhei, who was wearing a smirk on his face. Mark pushed him on his back and took of yukheis boxers for once. 

 

“Pinch my thigh if it gets too much, okay, baby lion?”

 

Mark gave Yukheis erect cock a few tiny kitten licks before taking his tip in and sucking on it slightly. Yukhei let out moans and praises for Mark as he tried to take the rest of him.

 

Yukhei threw his head back. He was seeing stars at this point. 

 

Mark gained confidence from Yukheis moans and started to pick up his pace a little, taking him in deeper. Yukhei smiled while looking at the younger boy and slightly bucked his hips up, forcing his length deeper into his throat. Mark moaned in response, sending vibrations down Yukheis cock. The older boy thrusted his hips up harder, making Mark choke. Tears started flowing down his chocolate brown eyes. 

 

Yukhei could swear Mark had never looked this beautiful. Precum on the corners of his mouth and tears streaming down his eyes as he was choking on his dick. Yukheis left hand played with Marks hair, the other hand wiping away his tears. 

 

“Babyboy, i'm close” he managed to let out as a breathy moan.

 

Mark pulled away from Yukheis dick, opening his mouth widely and sticking his tongue out as Yukhei jerked himself off. Mark looked up to Yukhei, patiently waiting for his cum. It didn't take the older long to finish himself off after that as he came on Marks face a few seconds later. 

 

Mark licked the cum off of his lips and swallowed it all. Yukhei wiped the remaining off of his face with his index and middle finger, shoving them in marks mouth. The younger held Yukheis hand in place and sucked his fingers thoroughly, savouring the bitter taste. 

Mark moved up to Yukhei, pressing their lips together. It wasn't as hard as before, it was more of a gentle, loving kiss. Yukheis hands caressed the youngers cheek and he smiled between each little kiss. They stopped to look at each other and Mark placed his forehead against Yukheis.

 

“I love you” Yukhei mumbled, pulling Mark on his chest. The older drew circles on Marks back with his finger, relaxing the boy. 

 

“We need to take a shower,” Mark looked up at Yukhei, giving him a soft peck on his chest “and we still have that bio project, so get up before i drag you out of the bed”

 

“Let’s just sleep right now, it's late.”


End file.
